Cristal Tribe Guide Book
Cristal is an Inuit tribe located on the north shore of the sea. It is an independent tribe without any alliances to other tribes. Contained in the following is enough basic information to get you started on your studies and life among the Cristallians. Origin Cristal was believed to be founded by a giant beast. A beast with a powerful spirit that followed the orders of the Great Creator. It is said this spirit was able to purify water, and even raise the frigid north winds. When first founded only water-types, and ice-types could be found, but now steel and flying-types are also found inside the tribe. Religion To explain I shall give the very tale every Cristallian is raised on. “Long ago the Great Creator came to our land in despair. Pokemon had inhabited every inch of the land created for them except the frozen tundra we now call home. The Great Creator was saddened by this, and bestowed upon a large beast the powers of north winds, and of pure water. This beast then gathered followers bestowed with attributes of water and ice. These followers helped the great beast settle our tribe. We have stayed here since offering thanks to the Great Creator to our existence, and to the great beast for our lives today.” The Great Creator? Let me explain that with a story as well. “The Great Creator was the first Pokemon. *She traveled in many forms. This is the Pokemon who created all life. With her was another. This was the Pokemon who created all land, and emotion at the Great Creator’s direction. He is believed to be the second, and one of the most powerful Pokemon living today. After her follower the Great Creator made *Two to guard the oceans, *one to govern the earth, and it’s molten blood, and. *A guardian of the sky was to protect everything within the sky as well as defend its order. Finally a *defender of light. This defender of light used her powers to create three beasts. These beats each took on an element, and a power bestowed upon them by the Great Creator. We know of them today as Raiku, Entei, and Suicune. However, long ago they were the beast of storms, beast of fire, and beast of water. They defended everything within their lands, and still protect us today. The Great Creator was the mother of all Pokemon, and as such showed many forms. To the first people(Inuit) she was a giant bird-black as the night sky. She told us of our powers, and of our hearts, and minds. She told us of our relation to all, and how all has spirit. The Great Creator then pulled away her beak revealing herself to us as she truly was. Today still the Great Creator watches over us with the kind, gentle eyes of a mother, and the watchful, wary eyes of a bird.” Resources Everything the tribe ever did was with the utmost respect, and honor. They hunt for Whalord, Magikarp, Golden, Feebas, Milotic, Seel, and Spheal to name a few. These many pokemon were the main diet of the tribe. However before any sort of hunting they pray to the spirit’s for luck, and sends the hunted’s spirit off with ceremonies of honor. Rituals and Traditions There are many traditions, and rituals used in the tribes. Many for which are for contacting the spirits and for hunting. Most, however, were used by the tribe’s shaman. The shaman not only healed the tribe members, but interpreted signs from the spirits, warded off evil spirits, ask the spirits for help, and skilled shaman could even speak directly with spirits without a medium of any sort. Amulets are often worn by tribe members to ward of demons and benevolent spirits. Who’s in charge? Well, to answer your question, the spirits. They guide us, and show us the right path. The elders and tribe leader consult with the shaman on matters of decision. The shaman(and some elders) then contact the spirits, and ask of them our path. The leader then presents the shaman and elder’s conclusion from the spirit’s message to the tribe. It isn’t looked down upon for one to disagree with the leader, but it is very uncommon as both the elders and the shaman have backed his choice. ---- Guide written by: luna-the-puppy Original post: Cristal Tribe Guide Book Category:Library